How I Got With Jade
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Cat likes Sam and asks Tori how she got with Jade.


**How I Got With Jade**

**Cat likes Sam and asks Tori how she got with Jade.**

**Request: Can you do a story where Cat has a crush on Sam so she goes to Tori for advice and Tori tells her about how she and Jade got together.**

**Rated T for implied sexy times.**

Cat had called me over an hour ago and asked me to meet her at the jet brew over by her apartment building. I'd been here for 29 minutes already but the perky red head had yet to make an appearance and I had places I needed to be. Like back at my apartment with Jade.

I'd gotten four texts from her telling me, in detail, about how very little clothing she was prancing around in while she prepared our dinner, and I was sitting here waiting for Cat. Just my stupid luck. She sent me another text, but I ignored it because I was starting to lack the self control to stay. I texted Cat, who responded that she'd be here in five minutes.

With a sigh I dragged myself out of the booth, got in the line and ordered another coffee, when I got back to the booth I pulled out my phone and looked at Jade's text message. the only thing stopping me from going home to my very naked girlfriend was Cat coming inside and joining the line. I scowled and pushed my phone back into my pocket, the image of Jade's boobs in the front of my mind.

I just wanted to go home.

Cat bounced over to the table and sat down with a huge smile on her face, "sorry it took so long, I had to wait for Sam to get back to watch the kids." The pair had started a baby sitting business when Cat's Nona moved out of their apartment and Sam moved in. I nodded, waiting for her to tell me whatever it was she wanted to talk about, when she simply stared down into her drink which smelled like chocolate I scowled.

"Cat, what did you need?" I tried not to sound too impatient but Jade was waiting at our apartment for me, and eventually she would get annoyed and I wouldn't get to have any fun if I didn't get home soon. She bit her lip and spun her cup between her fingers for a few moments, "Cat I don't have all night." I said sternly.

"I like Sam." She blurted out, "I don't know what to do, I think she likes me too but I've never-I've never had to try to get someone. How did you get with Jade?" she bit her lip and looked up at me, big brown eyes pleading and I kissed my chances of getting any fun tonight with Jade goodbye as I texted her and let her know I'd be late.

"Are you sure you really want to know this…we pretty much just kept stripping until we jumped each other."

"Yes, I want to know now tell me!" Cat yelled in a pouty voice. I sighed and took a large gulp of my coffee.

"Well as you know it was three months ago…."

**Three Months Before**

Jade and I had been sharing a tiny apartment not too far from school for about two months. We never told each other why, but Jade had left home and she assumed I left too. I'd been kicked out when my mom caught me with my head between another girl's thighs. Jade and I happened to mention it at lunch that we were both moving out and decided that we should just move in together since we didn't completely hate each other.

The first few days were interesting, we refused to spend time in the living room and each hid in our bedrooms until my TV broke and I was forced to spend a little bit of time in the living room, when Jade started coming home from work she slowly ended up spending time in the living room and eventually we started talking more and becoming friends.

As the next weeks progressed we'd had a schedule set in stone and never crossed paths except in the living room at night until one morning when I got up early to help Andre move into his new apartment post graduation. Our apartment had a small hall, my bedroom was directly across the hall from the bathroom and Jade's bedroom was between the two.

At the same time I'd gone to leave she was stepping out of the bathroom after her shower and we collided, which would have been no big deal if Jade hadn't like to spend 15 minutes after her shower air drying and if I didn't like to sleep in just my underwear and a sports bra. We hit each other and stumbled, me falling against Jade into the wall.

It took me a full minute to realize I was pressed up against her and turn bright red, I hauled ass back into my bedroom and Jade ran into her room. Once I heard her leave for the day I finally ventured out into the apartment got ready and left, that night when Jade came home we sat in the living room and didn't talk, and when I went to bed I had my first very sexual dream about Jade, and this led to a nice downward spiral into the crush I was sure I'd gotten rid of back in our junior year.

Two days later Jade stumbled in the door around 7 with a pretty blonde girl, glanced at me, and walked back into her bedroom. It took hearing the bed groan under their weight for me to haul ass out of the apartment and over to the coffee shop. When I got there I got two coffees and sulked in one of the back booths.

Beck found me there and sat down across from me with his coffee, staring at me for a long time without saying anything, "so you crushing on Jade again?" he asks. I blink at him and then nod my head in a jerky motion, "so why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your apartment spending time with Jade?"

"She brought a girl home, didn't want to hear them going at it." I muttered, staring into my cup of luke warm coffee, "some pretty blonde with whitened teeth and a spray on tan."

"Ah, she brought home one of those." Beck said, I looked up with a raise eyebrow, "once during our second break up she went out with some surfer dude with a perfect Colgate smile and muscles for miles, she made sure she went to the pizzeria I worked at and made out with him for a good ten minutes outside."

I couldn't understand why he was telling me this.

"She did it to make me jealous." He replied, "She's not into beach girls with blonde hair and fake tans."

"Are you trying to say she's trying to make _me_ jealous?" I couldn't believe that for a second.

"How long ago did you leave?"

"About ten minutes." I replied, he forced me to walk back to the apartment with him, and just as he promised the blonde bimbo was nowhere around and Jade was cooking in the kitchen, she got angry when I walked in with Beck. I smiled in greeting and pulled Beck into my bedroom behind him. Jade stormed out almost instantly, I watched her stomp down the sidewalk from my bedroom window.

"Told you." He retorted, sipping from his coffee cup as he walked to my door and over to Jade's, "her beds not even a bit messed up." I peered into her bedroom from my door, the bed was perfectly made-something she did almost every morning.

"Huh." I grinned, and then Beck and I decided to let Jade have a taste of her own medicine. When we saw her coming back from my window Beck messed up his hair and I messed up mine, he pulled his shirt on inside out and I walked him to the door, he was just walking out as Jade stepped off the elevator. She glared at him as she passed and shoved past me into the apartment, "did you already eat dinner?" I asked. Her door slamming shut was my only answer.

"I'm making macaroni and hot dogs if you want any!" I called, shutting the apartment door and locking it, stepping into the kitchen to make myself dinner. She came out a few minutes later in a part of shorts that hugged the curve of her ass and a low cut tank top that showed off her cleavage quite nicely.

This is where our game of 'who would cave in and jump the other first' started. We finished up dinner and I asked Jade to clean the dishes, left my phone on the counter and went to go get ready for bed, when I came back out I was in a pair of underwear and my hair was hanging over my bare chest, I grabbed my phone and walked back into my room without a word, feeling her eyes on me the whole time.

When I woke up the next morning I headed for the bathroom where I found Jade with one leg up on the tub shaving her legs in just her underwear, her body still wet from her shower, the door hanging wide open. She pretended not to notice me standing there, and I stood there for a few minutes debating leaving in a rush or commenting.

"Hurry up I have to piss." I commented, as if seeing her fully naked and dripping wet had no effect on me, and turned around and shuffling toward the kitchen. I made a pot of coffee and when she came out in her robe I walked away and into the bathroom. When she left for work, she manned a cash register at a book store coffee counter, she was dressed in a short dress with a low dip that would be covered by her smock at work. I openly eyed her cleavage as she bent to get her bag from the floor and looked away before she could catch me.

When I came home from Andre's studio session that night I was in a short skirt and a tight tank top with an attached sports bra that helped show off my cleavage, I wasn't sure if she looked at me or not, but I went into my room, stripped down and crawled into my bed, too tired to care. The next morning when I got up I stumbled out in a pair of shorts and my sports bra and Jade was sitting in the kitchen in an oversized button up and her underwear, reading the news paper.

I leaned over to get to a banana and when she looked up at me our faces were inches apart, I could feel her breath on my lips and I was suddenly aware of just how close we were. I'm not sure who moved first, but suddenly her lips were on mine and I was stepping closer to the stool as she spun around and wrapped her legs around me, pinning me in place.

The kiss was rough and rushed and when we pulled apart my head spun and my heart hammered in my chest. I moved in for more, cupping her face in my hand and pressing my lips roughly against hers, my tongue darting out to trace her lips and slip against hers. She slid off the stool and lifted me with ease, my legs hooking around her waist as she carried me off to her bedroom.

"And now we're here three months later." I shifted uncomfortably, that morning playing through my mind along with the promising picture from Jade, "I don't know about Sam, but if you thinks she likes you maybe you should just ask her. Jade and I aren't like normal couples, and there is no way you're as competitive and pigheaded as we are. Well maybe Sam is."

Cat nodded her head thoughtfully, "well I should get back before she ties up the kids again."

"Okay, see you later, Cat." I grabbed my bag before Cat could even get up and texted Jade I was on my way home. I shoved open our apartment door, tossed my bag aside and shoved the door shut. Jade and I met in the living room and I pulled her to me, kissing her roughly, untying her apron and tossing it aside as I caressed her bare ass and walked backwards toward my room, Jade's hands make quick work of my clothing and by the time we stumbled into my bed we were both completely naked.

"If you ever do that to me again I might kill you." I warned as she kissed my neck, I had more to scold her about, the seven picture's I got from Jade on my walk back were just cruel, but my scolding was forgotten as soon as she kissed the side of my neck.


End file.
